


The Sunset Country (HIATUS)

by ScarlettEnvy26



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: A couple Sakka Yarouze's, A lot of hugs, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angry Kinako, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Raimon Natsumi, EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Guilt, Hospitalization, In which the adults are genuinly concerned for their sanity, Nobody likes El Dorado, Not Beta'd, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sassy Taiyou, Soccer Communism, Team Mom Kirino, Team as Family, honestly, kinda Anti!Gouenji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettEnvy26/pseuds/ScarlettEnvy26
Summary: Wooden planks fall and crush bone. Dark stories terrify children into abandoning the things they love. The future is twisted and broken, the past a burning haze of fear and hate. friendships are slashed and lives ruined. Raimon looses the fight against El Dorado before it even begins, and due to that thousands will suffer.
Relationships: Amemiya Taiyou & Tsurugi Kyousuke & Tsurugi Yuuichi, Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma & Raimon Eleven (GO), Raimon Eleven & Raimon Eleven (GO)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net 
> 
> This work belongs to Level 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Inazuma Eleven, It belongs to Level 5

First fanfiction here, please be nice!This idea came to me while watching Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone: What if El Dorado had been more quick (and smart) to eliminate soccer?How would they do it and how would IEGO overcome it? And this was born.Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, that goes to Level 5.

Warning: Violence

When Alpha gets his orders he moves swiftly, and silently. The amount of Second Stage Children born are rising, and the amount of danger they bring is astronomical. Already SARU is building his empire that is to be Feida.

Instead of fighting in the present, they decide to eliminate the threat before it truly takes root.

First of all, he attacks the soccer zephyr, Matsukaze Tenma. His soccer ball clashes with Gouenji Shuuya's, knocking it aside.

Wooden boards fall and crush the three year old boy, paralyzing his lower body and he is knocked out into a coma as his Mother cries.

A strange surge of emotion hits the motherless boy and instead of murder he decides to be merciful instead of killing his threats and fully completing his order.

He is later imprisoned for not obeying his commander.

Still, El Dorado watches the outcomes and decides that it isnt enough. Soccer bonds people and that bond overcomes thousands.

Beta doesn't need to bother with Gouenji Shuuya, the Flame Striker. The pressure already associated with soccer combined with witnessing the near death of Tenma pushes him to fear and leaves a dark stain on his heart. He goes back to Raimon and they defeat the Alius– however Gouenji pushes his team away from him and later starts Fifth Sector with Senguuji Daigo with no intent of rebellion.

Aided by Ishido Shuuji, Fifth Sector quickly tightens a firm grip on Japan. Everywhere, people who love soccer are slowly crushed and the country grows darker.

Instead, the tealhaired soldier turns her gaze to two best friends: Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto. 6 years olds with a fierce love for their sport. She meets them, teases and mocks them until Shindou cries and Kirino yells at her.

With only a couple kicks she flings the kids to the ground using soccer. Kirino takes a fierce hit for Shindou and ends up unconscious. She leaves as Shindou bursts into more wailing tears. Their parents run out looking for a long gone tormenter.

She feels no remorse as Kirino wakes up in the hospital with amnesia. For his safety Shindou stayed away from his ex-friend, insisting it was his fault Kirino had gotten hurt. The boys descended into silent suffering, both staying away from soccer.

Already the effect is felt 200 years into the future. Soccer is almost extinct.

Almost, however is not efficient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue's finished. It would be nice if you could review!
> 
> \--ScarlettEnvy26


	2. Welcome to the new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the first official chapter. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5

Anemiya Taiyou scowled at the children outside, playing soccer and laughing.

When he was younger, he was like them too, energetic and soccer loving. Soccer. What a waste. He was different now, ever since he met that violent soccer player when he was a kid.

That was one thing that he and the boy next to him agreed on. That soccer was pointless and even harmful. Apart than that, he and Matsukaze Tenma either stayed silent, or argued. 

Their lives were kind of miserable, he guessed. Paraplegic Tenma and Tsurugi Yuuichi, Yuuichi's smug younger brother Kyousuke, amnesiac Kirino Ranmaru in the nearby ward, probably even the brown haired boy Taiyou saw drifting around every now and then. His life probably sucked, which was Taiyou's guess as to why he looked so depressed all the time.

Fifth Sector had taken over Japan rather easily in Taiyou's opinion. So much for the golden age of Endou Mamoru then.Tsurugi Kyousuke was a Seed for them, much to his brother's annoyance. Taiyou was half convinced to join in too, especially since an Ishido Shuuji had asked, even promising money for a surgery. Taiyou had hesitated though– and asked for time to think.

Out of all of them it was Yuuichi and Kirino who still loved soccer. Where their strengths came from Taiyou didn't know.

'Tenma, it's time for your meds' Came Nurse Fuuyuka's voice, from near his roommate who glared at her dully. And her, Taiyou remembered. The kind nurse had never vocalised her love or hate of the sport, but everyone knew who she was.

As he sat up though, a flash of dark brown raced across his pherpial vision. What the heck? Taiyou's head whipped to the side, but nobody was there. Okay... That's creepy... Eh, whatever. Maybe it was the depressed-looking boy.

But Taiyou, his mind whispered. Upset-Boy doesn't have hair that long. Nor do any nurses or Doctors.

A sudden energy filled his body. Nurse Fuuyuka and Matsukaze had their backs turned. A flare of something filled his body and before he even knew what he was doing he had darted out of his bed and through the door.

Adrenaline filled his body as he raced through the hallway. Come on Taiyou, where are they? He ignored the whisper in his mind that said that this was like a soccer match. Forget about that, it doesn't matter.

He saw a door closing to his right, a whip of brown hair and a feminine body racing inside.

In a wild sliding motion that even his long ago idol Gouenji Shuuya would envy, he slid into the room and instantly ducked behind a curtain.

It was just like a spy movie! Taiyou would've laughed if he could, but before he could even smile at his success his gaze was diverted to two people in the room.

They looked complete opposites. The man was tall and in his late twenties (or so Taiyou thought). His hair was mint green, with similar coloured eyes, but what make him stand out was what he was wearing. He wore a long grey-black robe falling to the floor with a hood.

The next was a girl, almost the man's opposite. She was shorter than him, with long brown locks and big brown eyes wearing a schoolgirl outfit– and she looked genuinely pissed.

'Asurei, what did you do?' She seethed, walking towards him. The man blinked, looking mildly scared.

'Kinako, I haven't done anything, you know i–'

'They're all injured Asurei!' The girl half yelled, and Taiyou was half sure he felt as terrified as the man looked. 'Almost all of them are in this hospital Asurei, what happened? They were my friends!'

She almost sobbed the last one out and Taiyou was now confused and terrified before realisation struck him. They? Who did she mean? Did she mean.. them? The Tsurugi brothers, Matsukaze, Kirino, Upset-Boy and... and him? But how could they be friends? Taiyou knew he had never met these two... well, weirdos was rude but also appropriate. So... what?

'I know Kinako' Said the man quietly, looking near tears. 'I don't like it either. It's for the best, and–'

Once again he was cut off.

'For the best?' The girl snarled. 'For the best!'

Taiyou was now just scared again. The girl– Kinako– was glaring at the man–Asurei– as if she wanted to hit him.

'How is this for the best, Asurei? They're all injured and- and upset, and its ruined the timeline! What would Fei think?'

Ouch. Taiyou suddenly felt sympathetic to Asurei, who looked as if he had been punched.

And, quite promptly, Taiyou's mouth dropped. The timeline! What the utter heck! Were... where they, Asurei and Kinako.. from the future!? His heart was beating wildly.

Kinako took a deep breath, turning away from Asurei. 'Well, I don't take orders from Toudou-Sama. This is all wrong, Asurei. You know the true timeline. I'm going to fix this mess.'

That jolted the man to action. 'What! Kinako, El Dorado–'

Kinako stalked out of the room. For a moment there was utter silence and Taiyou was grateful. Apparently he needed to relearn how to breathe. Asurei took a deep breath, also relearning. Not that Taiyou could criticise him. Kinako was terrifying.

El Dorado, Fei, Timelines, Asurei and Kinako, What the heck, what the heck, why did Taiyou have such stupid curiosity, why?

Hold up... El Dorado... Taiyou had heard that name before. When he was a child, and he was talking to that violent boy with the cool car-thing...

'Taiyou'

Asurei spoke so suddenly that Taiyou quite literally choked on air. Oh shit he was doomed. Dead. This is the end of Anemiya Taiyou. Hey at least Kinako wasn't here.

Taiyou forced himself to sheepishly walk out of the curtain to look at a tired Asurei.

'How did you know I was here?' He demanded. And then, just as Asurei opened his mouth he shot again. 'Wait, how do you know who i am?'

Asurei took another deep breath, looking at the wall.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' he muttered. Then, turning back to Taiyou:

'I need to tell you something of the utmost importance.'

\----------------------------------------


	3. The Kids Are (not) Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirino and Kinako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the third chapter is mainly going to be filler/exposition.
> 
> A lot of this isn't going to make sense yet and I am in no means an expert in injuries.
> 
> Many characters are going to be OOC in this AU but if you think I'm taking things too far or think they'd react to something in a different way please correct me. Constructive Criticism is allowed, but not insults.
> 
> Try and guess who Taiyou met that changed his view on soccer (Hint: It isn't Beta).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Level 5 do. (which is probably for the best, because if I did own Inazuma Eleven then evil companies, and Kageyama Reiji would take centre stage and life would be miserable)

When he asks what happened he gets a vague answer in return.

'You fell from a tree, sweetie' His Mom tearfully tells him. Kirino leaves it at that, but... but he's confused. He can't remember, not his name, not his family, not his life but it feels... wrong. He tries to ignore it but it sometimes it eats at his heart and gives him headaches.

His life is mainly spent in the hospital, because after the accident he had gotten internal bleeding several times and was too unstable to live a 'normal life'. He supposed that this was normal now. Whilst Taiyou heralded the day he could leave this 'Stupid white prison' as he was fond of repeating Kirino worried about his leaving date. The hospital was all he knew. The weird family he had made in it the only one he remembered.

And it was a family, he reflected, carefully slipping from his bed. Even if Yuuichi and Kirino held it up and were the only ones who loved soccer, even if Kyousuke was with Fifth Sector, or if Tenma could go from a sullen mute to raging screams in two minutes or Taiyou could spend entire hours crying. They all held each other up.

Having finished changing and brushing his teeth Kirino slipped out of his room, holding his soccer ball at the hip and into the white hallway, not empty enough to make him feel alone but at the same time not bustling with doctors. Ordinarily he would head outside for his own soccer practice, much to the annoyance of everyone around him, or he would go to chat with one of the boys– but not the boy with the short brown hair, who crept around the hospital like a forlorn ghost and ran away from, well, anyone who tried to walk to him. There was an unspoken rule to leave him alone, but he often walked around with such a despondent expression that Kirino's heart felt like ripping whenever he saw him.

Nobody knew who the boy was, but the 'Upset Boy', as gleefully nicknamed by Taiyou, had been around since Kirino had come, according to Nurse Fuuyuka. Kirino wondered if that was a coincidence or something else. The boy reminded him of something, but what? Kirino didnt know, and it hurt his mind both physically and mentally.

Kirino hesitated outside Taiyou's room, and looked in. Nurse Fuuyuka was scolding the orange-haired boy.

What has he done this time? Kirino wondered, amused. Then the smile dipped off his face as he looked closer. Taiyou was gripping the sheets in a vice-grip. He was deathly white, and there were tears in his eyes. Kirino wasn't a stranger to Taiyou crying... but it was literally 8 in the morning. And this... this looked different. Kirino knew it with a ghostly certaincy.

Something's wrong. Something's seriously wrong. 

Nurse Fuuyuka walked out, looking tired and off-put. 'Kirino?' She asked startled. Just as Kirino opened his mouth she went again, more firmly.

'Its eight in the morning. Why are you out of your ward?'

Oh yeah, Kirino remembered stupidly.

'What did Taiyou do?' he asked instead, diverting the conversation. The Nurse sighed, and Kirino felt bad. Nurse Fuuyuka was honestly far too kind to deal with the wildstorm that is them.

'Well, first of all he snuck out of his room when I was giving Matsukaze his meds– at half seven nonetheless. And then, he came out of the storage room in tears. He won't tell me what's happened either'

Weird, Kirino thought. He had been in the hospital for seven years and the storage room had always been locked.

Nurse Fuuyuka looked at the clock and winced. 'I need to go to another patient. Kirino, if its okay–'

'Sure, Sure' Kirino agreed readily, his curiosity getting piped. He watched Nurse Fuuyuka walk off– and looking back into the room

Matsukaze was gone, most likely to the gardens. Taiyou was glaring at the floor as if it had asked him to play soccer.

'Taiyou' Kirino started firmly.

'What Mum?' Taiyou snapped, and Kirino pursed his lips and walked in, firmly shutting the door behind him and sitting on the bed.

'We'll be here a long time if you don't start talking'.

'Yuuichi will come so we can go to the gardens'

'Yuuichi comes at ten. It's Eight. Have you had breakfast?'

'Have you?

No'

'Neither have i'

'Why not?'

'Because Mum I got held up'

'Why? What happened?'

Silence. Kirino fought the urge to sigh and flop against the bed.

'Taiyou.'

No answer.

'Taiyou. Taiyou. Tai–'

'Shut up!'

Satisfaction flooded into Kirino. On the orange haired boy's bad days it was easy to rile him up. He'd either be screaming, throwing books or pillows at anyone who came near or curled up crying, and Kirino had learnt that you never made fun of him for it. Luckily for Kirino, the boy looked as if it was the latter today. Kirino lay across the bed and looked up, at the ceiling. The silence lasted for half an hour, not that Kirino was'nt expecting it. They were both very stubborn.

And then:

'I met someone. Two someone's. And one of them told me something'

What? 

It was a start. Kirino stayed silent. If Taiyou would continue today, then he would. Another half an hour of silence passed. Taiyou was'nt trembling any more but he was still hunched up and pale. The hospital was coming alive with the noises of daily life, and the sun was bright outside. He could hear birds singing, children laughing. Good noises. Kirino wondered if he should mourn his lost soccer practice.

'Kirino, Taiyou are you coming for breakfast?' the gentle voice normally would be a relief to Kirino. Now he sat up and glared at the startled, navy haired boy. Taiyou snarled at nobody in particular. Yuuichi blinked and Kyousuke behind him rolled his amber eyes and a rare hatred flared in Kirino.

'Keep on rolling your eyes and you might find a brain in there' he snapped– and Taiyou snorted with laughter in astonishment. Kyousuke turned red and puffed up like a puffer fish. Yuuichi, sensing a storm, smiled gently.

'Everyone calm down. There's no need to be angry'

It only worked on his brother. Taiyou's mood soured again and he stalked out, ramming his shoulder into Kyousuke, who shoved the smaller boy away from him. Kirino flung himself up and grabbed both of them.

'Don't fight' he commanded, gently pushing Taiyou away from the gold-eyed-boy. He didn't need to glare at him, since Yuuichi was already doing that.

Kirino hesitated– then he sighed and walked off, to the gardens. His stomach was far too tense for breakfast.

The spot he always went to was secluded and out of any window's seeing view. He had been told over and over that it was dangerous, and if he fell, hit his head he would fall unconscious and nobody would be around to help. But Kirino was careful. He always had been. He was'nt reckless.

Kirino kicked the ball high, caught it on his chest and then made it fly against a tree, back and forth. There wasnt much to do, but his didnt mind much. Time slipped away when you played with the ball.

Kirino, for once, was scared. What had Taiyou been told that had terrified him so? Who did he meet? A Doctor? A surgeon? Or– hopefully not– someone from Fifth Sector? Taiyou had confided in Kirino about his uncertainty in joining them.

Kirino shouldn't be worrying. It was most likely nothing. But the anxiety ate at him until he felt like someone was choking him, his kicks grew sloppier and messier.

It would've been like other days. Kirino should've calmed down, forgotten about it. simple. But that didn't happen.

The ball slipped from his Leg, bounced off the tree full force and flew right into Kirino's face, pummeling him into the ground.

With a shaky laugh Kirino lay there for a moment, stunned. The laugh was his. The sudden scream though, wasnt. It made him flinch, his body started trembling.

His head was ringing, the world blurred for a moment but he easily saw the blur of greyish-brown racing into his pherphial vision. His ears were ringing.

The Brown haired boy who floated across the hospital, Upset-Boy, was kneeling over Kirino, his face a panicked blur.

'Kirino? Kirino!'

How does he know my name? 

'oh god, not again, Help! Someone help!' 

Again? What does he mean again? Who is he? 

Kirino's head was ringing. What was happening? The blurs intensified – then the world darkened.

She's laughing at two children. Kirino's stomach burns in anger and he screams at her, but she only laughs harder. 

When Kirino came around, he was in his room, in a hospital bed. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His head wasn't ringing anymore, but his hands were shaking and he felt sickeningly exhausted.

What the heck? 

What was that? A dream? Or... A memory? His breath caught at the thought. Teal hair, burning anger, soccer, soccer.. What the heck, what the heck?

He was starting to get a headache. Kirino felt scared. Even so, he painfully sat himself up. Come to think of it, he was starving. His room was darkened, but the clock read half three.

'Are you okay?' The quiet voice snapped him out of his daydream, and Kirino looked at the boy sitting near his bed. His face was red, and he looked as if he had been crying. Dark crimson looked at Kirino's teal eyes hesitantly, then away, as if scared.

And now the Upset-Boy's talking. What is happening? 

Kirino hesitated, then nodded. He was'nt okay, not really but he was okay for now. The Brunet nodded, wringing his hands. The silence was thick and heady, the heart rate monitor beeping steadily.

'I'm Kirino' he blurted out suddenly. The boy blinked and Kirino felt like facepalming. Idiot.

'Um. I know'

Kirino smiled at him, wondering. 'Well. Kirino Ranmaru. It's good to meet you...'

The boy hesitated, looking panicked, but he spoke, just as the door busted open and Kirino's parents and a nurse came in.

'Shindou. Shindou Takuto. It's nice to meet you too'

\--------------------------------------------

The furious brunette weaved in and out of the El Dorado workers, raced through and hallways and came to a screech infront of the huge doors to the main room.

'And, of course' the subtlety of these idiots is something else entirely' She thought to herself viciously.

She needed to calm down. She had seen what being angry would do, and it wouldn't work. Just calm down Kinako.

She strode into the room with as much authority as her thirteen-year-old-body could muster, and felt both relieved and unnerved when all eyes in the room came to her. Whatever. She would deal with it.

'Nanobana Kinako.' Toudou Heikichi stated, calmly. Worry ate into Kinako, which she pushed away. There was no time for her fear, she needed to be brave, polite, reasonable.

'Toudou-Sama, the future is shattered. What exactly did you do?'

Well that worked. Nice one.

The words came out of her in a fierce storm. That was good as well though, fierce was better than meek. She was at a disadvantage.

The man tilted his head up high. 'It was necessary. Soccer is almost eliminated. And so is Feida'

'You've seen the alternate timeline' she insisted. 'you know that there is a better way'

'This way is surer. Safer and quicker. Do you want your son to go through that?'

Her son. Not born yet, and Kinako wondered if he even would be born. It was dangerous for her to be here, she wasn't stupid. But she had seen the alternate timeline and her heart yearned for her future son, the friends that both of them would make and the memories, the joy...

Kinako hesitated. Her plan was wild, risky. And its the only one I have. But she knew that this was wrong. She had seen her friends in the hospital, seen their injuries. Asurei would have to make his own choice, as she was.

'No' she finally stated, feigning defeat.

'I want Fei to be safe, and peace. That's all I want'

'Then it has to be this way.'

Kinako hesitated again, wondering, scared. She nodded, now sure of what she had to do.

She walked out, ignored their stares and quiet murmurs, mind made up. She would go to the past, in secret.

Contrary to popular belief, Nanobana Kinako was not stupid. She was stubborn and fierce, headstrong and overprotective. Fei would be born a Second Stage Child, something that El Dorado could not have. After seeing what they would do to prevent the world from falling into their hands she understood what they would do to Fei.

That is, if he or his mother was around.

Kinako had to race to the past more than anything, not just to save her friends and soccer, and set the timeline right, but, because if she stayed... then she had no doubt that El Dorado would eliminate her to diminish the threat that her future child would bing to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done. I hope I've gotten their personalities correct, and yes, while the Second Stage Children aren't going to be angels, El Dorado are going to be the main villains here. Timelines are a messy thing so this is going to be complicated.
> 
> I'm not going to ask for reviews or likes, because my main point of writing was to write how I'd expect Inazuma Eleven GO to be written out and see how things go. Everyone stay safe and have a good day!
> 
> \--ScarlettEnvy26

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Fanfiction.net


End file.
